


Tumblr Fíli & Kíli Prompt Fills

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Durin Family, Durincest, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mer!Fíli, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Smut, young!Durins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills from the lovely people on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nekomancy-older wild!Kíli and Fíli’s first kiss

 

* * *

**nekomancy said: I would love to see older wild kili. Maybe a first real kiss with fili.**

* * *

 

Fíli quickens his pace down the hall, as if he’ll be called back to Thorin’s side if he doesn’t get out of sight quick enough. He smiles distractedly at those he passes, nodding to the guards stationed at the gates before heading out into the mid-afternoon sunlight.

Ducking into the forest, the heir of Erebor looks up into the trees, keeping his eyes peeled for his favorite brunet. He continues deeper into the woods, stopping after a few minutes at the sound of leaves rustling behind him.

Spinning around, Fíli’s grin falls when a squirrel darts down from one tree and into another. With a sigh, he turns back around to continue his trek, slamming into Kíli and rocking backwards unsteadily.

Kíli grins, his hands shooting out on reflex to steady Fíli, pulling him into a hug and chuckling lowly into his neck. Fíli pushes him away, grabbing his heart dramatically and giving the brunet a mock-angry look.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He pouts, heartbeat slowing back down to normal as Kíli laughs at him, rocking back and forth onto his heels with a shrug. Grabbing Fíli’s hand, Kíli pulls him over to a fallen log and pushes him up to climb into the tree. He follows closely behind, settling beside Fíli and pulling an apple from his pocket. Biting into it, Kíli hands the fruit to his adopted brother, Fíli taking a large bite and looking out over the forest.

“So this is what you’ve been doing all day? While I’ve been stuck in that horribly boring meeting with Uncle.”

Kíli grins, leaning into Fíli’s side and laying his head on his shoulder. He reaches for the apple, Fíli holding it to his lips while Kíli takes a mouthful.

“And now you’re not going to talk to me?” Fíli pouts, taking another bite of apple and holding the last remaining bit out of Kíli’s reach.

“Don’t be mean, Fee,” Kíli complains, jaw dropping when Fíli takes the last bite and turns to grin at him. Kíli watches for a few seconds, Fíli raising his brow at the determined look set across Kíli’s face.

“What are you—”

His question is cut off when Kíli leans forward and connects their lips, using his tongue to take advantage of Fíli’s shock and pry his mouth open, taking the last bite of apple for himself. He sits back with a grin, chewing happily and giving Fíli a smug look. The blond stares, and when Kíli leans back in almost nervously, Fíli doesn’t hesitate to meet him halfway.

“I hope you haven’t been doing this all day,” Fíli mumbles when they pull apart, Kíli letting out a laugh and shaking his head.

“No, just thinking about it,” the brunet confesses in his quiet voice, ducking his head and giving Fíli a shy look. “Is…is it okay?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Fíli grins, leaning over and catching Kíli’s lips once again. This time, Fíli puts a hand down to steady himself, almost missing the branch and falling backwards out of the tree. Kíli grabs him quickly, shifting the both of them so they’re straddling the branch, Kíli’s legs bent over Fíli’s.

Wrapping his arms around the brunet, Fíli hugs his brother to his chest, smiling happily and leaning into the warm embrace. Kíli remains quiet, save for the happy sighs that escape him every so often.

They remain in the tree for a long time, trading kisses and cuddles until the sun begins to dip below the horizon.

* * *

 


	2. cloudstrife1723-clumsy Fíli

* * *

**cloudstrife1723 said: Where Fíli isn’t always as graceful as he’s made out to be, so Kíli has learned to buffer his brother from his worst enemy. Stairs. Because my head canon occasionally see’s Fíli tripping over random things while walking.**

* * *

Kíli, son of Dís, knew he was seen as reckless and impulsive by other dwarrows, but he made it a point early on to not let it affect him. He was always getting into mischief, usually with his older brother, though it was often hard to distinguish just who the instigator was.

Credit was often given to Kíli when they were younger, but Fíli was always right beside him, serving out the punishment. They were two halves of a whole, though there were some differences that set them widely apart. 

Kíli, for all the trouble he causes, is the more balanced of the two. Hours and hours of practicing with his bow give him endless patience, which you’d never know due to his behavior most of the time. He has often practiced longer than his uncle and mother approve of, wanting his stance and aim to be spot on to avoid the grief he already gets for using a supposed elf’s weapon. His ability to hold still and balance an arrow are unparalleled, even compared to his brother’s.

Fíli is the level headed one, who always double and triple thinks things through, analyzing all possible outcomes before acting. Thorin takes the time to drill facts about Erebor into both his nephews’ heads, but Fíli is often the one who gets the longer lectures. His skill with his swords is above and beyond anyone of his age, and he’s able to wield an impressive array of different weapons with near expert ability.

But, no one is ever perfect.

Ever since Kíli’s been old enough to look up to his brother in awe, he’s also noticed Fíli’s certain  _clumsiness_. Every so often, Fíli seems prone to literally trip up, something Kíli has taken upon himself to help his brother with. When he was younger, Fíli was always scuffing his boots and skinning his knees, Kíli following his brother and picking him back up, laughing it off and turning the attention to himself. He’s never minded doing it, though it’s not something he’s ever directly brought up to Fíli.

“Kíli?” Fíli’s slurred voice pulls the brunet from his thoughts, Kíli looking up to see his brother standing next to him, swaying ever so slightly.

“Sorry, got lost for a minute. Ready to go?” Kíli asks sheepishly, swinging his legs over the bench and getting to his feet. They wave to the rest of the company, Kíli moving under Fíli’s arm and heading out of the tavern towards their cottage. Fíli laughs and waves, his boots scuffing on the uneven cobblestones and making him stumble, Kíli copying the movements automatically to make it seem like they’re both unsteady.

Tightening his grip, they make their way down the street, Fíli leaning his head onto his brother’s shoulder tiredly. “Almost there, Fee,” Kíli promises, knowing that they still have the most difficult part of the journey to go yet.

“I can’t wait to sleep for days,” Fíli says loudly, prompting Kíli to chuckle, though Fíli groans when they reach the stone steps at the end of the street. Kíli shifts his hold on his brother, hoping to Mahal they won’t take a spill down the wide flight of stairs.

 Fíli’s never been very good with stairs, and Kíli knows that drunken Fíli is particularly bad at them.

Getting an idea, Kíli shifts out from under the blond, moving to stand in front of him and crouching down low. He throws Fíli a look over his shoulder, laughing when Fíli begins to tip to the side.

“C’mon Fíli, I’ll carry you.”

Stumbling forward, Fíli leans over the offered back, Kíli shifting and manhandling him until he’s secure, his arms linked under Fíli’s legs. Heading down the stairs slowly, Kíli grins when Fíli rests his head on his shoulder, arms locked tight around his front.

“Thanks, Kíli,” Fíli says quietly, Kíli hefting him higher and shaking his head in dismissal.

“No problem, Fee. It was my turn anyway.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Fíli slurs, turning to bury his head into Kíli’s dark hair. “Thanks for keeping me up all the time.”

“I don’t know what you’re—”

“I know I’m not the most balanced dwarrow, so just…thanks.”

They’re both silent until they reach the cottage, Kíli setting his dozing brother down and directing him into his room with quiet laughter. He pushes Fíli onto the bed, unlacing his boots and helping him out of the restricting outer clothes.

Falling onto his back with a huff, Fíli giggles while shifting up towards the head of the bed. Kíli snickers quietly at his brother’s antics, piling the clothes at the bottom of the bed and lifting the covers over his brother.

“Stay with me, ‘kay Kee?” Fíli mumbles, trying to reach out to Kíli and meeting only empty air. Kíli snorts, kicking his own boots off and shrugging out of his coat before climbing onto the bed. He lies on top the blanket, Fíli grunting and pulling at him until he shifts under the covers, Fíli’s arm strewn across his waist and his nose buried in dark hair.

“Night, Fee,” Kíli says quietly, the arm tightening around his waist as Fíli mumbles unintelligibly into his hair. Kíli’s body shakes with silent laughter, bringing a hand up to cover Fíli’s on his stomach and following his brother into sleep.

* * *

 


	3. withywindlesdaughter-ponies

* * *

**withywindlesdaughter said: Prompt… um… um…Thorin trying to teach the boys to ride? (Ponies, that is…)**

* * *

 

“That’s it, Fíli, use your legs to help guide her,” Thorin praises, watching his eldest nephew direct his pony back around the small enclosure, Fíli smiling proudly from atop the friendly beast. Looking to the left, Thorin gives Kíli an encouraging smile as well, though the brunet looks about in tears.

“Chin up, Kíli, there’s no need for tears.” Though this is the wrong thing to say, for in the next moment, Kíli’s face is scrunched up and he’s spinning on his heels, taking off towards the cottage. “Kíli, come back!”

“What’s happened?” Fíli comes up beside his uncle, frowning at the sight of his brother disappearing into the crowded streets. “Where’s Kíli going?”

“He’s just a bit disheartened, is all,” Thorin sighs, turning to Fíli and giving him a small smile. “Let’s move on to—”

“I want to be done for today,” Fíli interrupts, shifting his feet from the stirrups and reaching his arms out to his uncle. He’s not big enough to be able to dismount yet, and he hasn’t learned how to do so properly. Thorin walks closer and gives Fíli a hard look, though the blond keeps his stare even. 

“Fíli, you cannot just go chasing after your brother every time he runs off. You have lessons, both of you, that must be completed.” The brunet dwarrow lectures, though he motions Fíli to slip down into his arms, catching the blond and placing him on his own two feet.

“I have to chase after Kíli, Uncle, he’s my first priority,” Fíli informs, giving the pony a soft pat before turning to follow his brother.

“Even before being a prince of Erebor?” Comes Thorin’s question, Fíli whipping around with a smile and complete certainty in his eyes.

“Yep, Kíli comes before everything. I’ll see you later, Uncle!”

Shaking his head, Thorin watches as his nephew disappears into the crowds, sighing and heading towards the stables to find a new pony for Kíli.

* * *

Fíli can’t find his brother, and when he searches their bedroom and comes up empty, his mother corners him into helping her with the laundry.

“And how did you lose your brother?”

“Uncle was teaching us to ride ponies, though none of them seemed to like Kee so he had to sit out and watch.” Fíli says, throwing one of his shirts over the line and securing it with a clip. Dís hums noncommittally, as if she’s already heard this story before. Fíli has a suspicion she knows where Kíli is, but remains silent and continues to help hang the clothes.

“How did it go, leaning to ride?” Dís asks her son, Fíli perking up a bit and giving her a grin.

“It was great! Daisy really seemed to like me, and Uncle says she’s one of the younger ponies, like me.”

“That’s great, Fíli! I’m sure you’ll be able to continue tomorrow as well.”

“I’m not going to continue tomorrow if Kíli can’t,” Fíli states matter-of-factly, clipping up the last of Kíli’s tunics and following his mother back inside. “I don’t want to do something if Kíli can’t do it.”

“That’s very nice of you, Fíli, but you need to learn to ride,” Dís comments, setting the clothes bin back inside the small laundry room and heading to the kitchen. Fíli follows, plopping down in a chair and nodding to his mother.

“I know, I’ll learn when Kíli does.” Comes the answer, and Dís can’t help but smile.

“I assume you can’t do your chores without Kíli, either,” she grins, Fíli turning to her and nodding seriously. Ruffling his hair, Dís shoos Fíli outside and tells him to find his brother, the blond setting off to search all of Kíli’s favorite hiding spots.

* * *

An hour or so later, Fíli walks past the back stable grounds, frowning when he hears a few of the other younger dwarrows jeering at something. Heading down to where they’d been practicing riding earlier, Fíli’s face morphs from curiosity to anger when he sees two dwarrows of his age crowding around Kíli.

“No wonder the ponies don’t like you, you probably smell like an elf!”

“Yeah, no one would want to—”

“Hey! Leave my brother alone!” Fíli shouts, heading quickly to Kíli’s side and kicking dirt at the two dwarrows who sprint away laughing. Kíli’s huddled into a ball, shoulders shaking as he sobs quietly into his knees.

“Hey, it’s alright, Kee. They’re gone,” Fíli coos, crouching down and wrapping an arm around Kíli. The brunet lets out a cry, pushing at Fíli and crawling a few feet away.

“Leave me alone,” he sniffs, ripping up a clump of tall grass and holding it through the gates, wiping his teary eyes on his sleeve. The ponies ignore him, and when his lower lip wobbles, Fíli lets out a sigh and moves in again.

“Please don’t cry, Kee,” Fíli whispers, sitting on the ground beside the brunet and wrapping him in a hug. Kíli lets out a sob, leaning into his brother and dropping the grass to clench his fingers in Fíli’s tunic.

“Why don’t they like me, Fee? Do I really stink of elf?” Kíli cries, burying his face in Fíli’s chest as if he’s afraid Fíli will confirm his fears. The blond holds Kíli tight, rubbing soothing circles into his back and shushing him softly.

“You don’t smell like an elf, Kee, we smell the same!” Fíli reassures, though Kíli’s sobs continue. “You just haven’t found the right pony yet.”

“But what if I never find a pony that likes me!”

“Shhh, you’ll find a pony, I promise!” Fíli says softly, rocking Kíli in his arms and smiling to himself when the brunet begins to quiet.

“Do you really think I’ll find one?” Kíli hiccups, leaning back and lifting watery brown eyes to Fíli’s sure azure ones.

“Of course you will,” comes the reassurance, Kíli leaning against his brother heavily and looking out over the pasture. They sit like that for a while, the pony Fíli had been riding earlier coming over to munch on the grass beside the brothers. Fíli smiles at the sight, though it causes Kíli to sigh once again.

Before Fíli can say anything else, a sharp whistle has them both looking towards the entrance of the enclosure, their uncle headed their way leading a small brown pony.

“Boys, this is Minty, who just arrived into town,” Thorin says with a smile, the animal nudging him and moving its head to look at the young dwarrows. Kíli’s mouth drops open in awe, turning to his uncle with wide eyes.

“She’s so pretty, and small like me!” Kíli whispers, stepping closer to the gate and grinning when Minty steps closer as well. He reaches a shaky hand out at his Uncle’s nod, Fíli standing next to him with a happy grin.

Minty seems to ignore the other dwarrows and ponies, focusing on Kíli and shoving her muzzle into his hand happily. The brunet laughs, reaching up to pet the shaggy pony’s face, marveling at how good she’s being.

“I think we’ve found you a pony,” Thorin grins, Kíli whipping his head up to stare at his uncle with barely concealed excitement.

“Really, Uncle?” A nod from Thorin sends Kíli into a joyous whoop, Minty snorting her own happiness and butting against Kíli’s stomach through the gate. “Look, Fee, she likes me!”

“We’ll have to wait until tomorrow, though, you mother would have my head if we’re late for supper,” Thorin says, letting Kíli say his goodbyes before leading Minty back into the stables. Kíli’s a boundless ball of energy the entire way home, babbling constantly and bringing a smile to both Thorin and Fíli’s faces.

He tells his mother all about Minty over supper, Dís laughing and congratulating Kíli on his success.

“And tomorrow I’ll get to ride her with Fee, and we can gallop and race and—”

“Hold on a minute, you need to learn the basics before you two go off racing,” Thorin says sternly, both boys nodding eagerly and exchanging grins. Dís chuckles lightly, sending her brother a look that tells him he might be in for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

 


	4. nekomancy-home alone ~ domestic

* * *

**nekomancy said: Fili/kili maybe they are home alone. Can be whatever you like but they get to pretend they’re domestic and together. Fluff or whatever it turms into.**

* * *

“What are you doing?” Kíli asks, walking into the doorway of the small room sectioned off from the kitchen. Fíli’s sitting on a stool at the small washtub, shirtless with his legs spread to straddle the bin. He’s got a pile of dirty laundry next to him, and he’s scrubbing at a shirt that may or may not be Kíli’s.

“Laundry,” Fíli grunts, turning to look at his brother. Kíli leans against the doorway, a smile on his face as he watches Fíli scrub the shirt on the washboard. He must have put too much soap into the bin, because the bubbles are almost overflowing.

“Do you even know how to do laundry?” Kíli grins, walking into the room and grabbing a few of the clean shirts. Fíli huffs, ignoring his brother and continuing on with his task. Kíli takes the garments and walks back out the doorway, going into the backyard and hanging them onto the line strung out across the lawn.

He finishes quickly, heading back inside and grinning when Fíli looks up with a grin. “Thanks, Kee,” Fíli murmurs, scrubbing at a pair of breeches now. Kíli watches for a few seconds, moving to grab the spare stool and positioning it behind Fíli. “What are you up to?” 

“Nothing, just watching,” Kíli says, scooting his chair up right behind his brother and leaning his chin on Fíli’s shoulder. “Continue on.”

“You could help, you know,” Fíli points out, Kíli bringing his arms up to wrap around Fíli’s chest. He squeezes his brother before slipping his arms down over Fíli’s, curling his hands around Fíli’s and ‘helping’ him continue the wash.

“There, happy?” Kíli grins, sliding his hands up and down Fíli’s arms, feeling the muscles tense and move as Fíli works the breeches over the washboard. Fíli leans back into Kíli’s embrace, his movements becoming lazier as he relaxes further into his brother.

Kíli takes not of this, pressing kisses along Fíli’s neck and moving his soapy hands up the blond’s chest. “Mmm, I have to finish this,” Fíli moans quietly, leaning his head back onto Kíli’s shoulder and exposing his neck. Kíli kisses along the tanned skin, hands moving up to rub circles onto Fíli’s chest, finding Fíli’s pert nipples and rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers.

“Finish later,” Kíli suggests, mouthing an open kiss to the side of Fíli’s neck and scooting closer to reduce any space between them. Fíli moans again, his breathing hitching when one of Kíli’s hands slip down, pressing the palm of his hand against Fíli’s growing arousal.

“Kíli, we have to—”

“We don’t  _have_  to, not right this minute,” Kíli mumbles, kneading the bulge and grinning when Fíli brings his hands out of the soapy water to clench at his knees. “Mama won’t be back for a few days yet.”

“Yeah, okay,” sighing, Fíli pulls away from Kíli and shifts to his feet. “But we are going to finish this before dinner.”

“Of course!” Kíli laughs, pulling his brother down the hall and into the bedroom, Fíli shoving him up against the door and pinning him there with a well placed thigh.

“I mean it, we’re going to finish it,” Fíli says between kisses, though Kíli’s cheeky grin has him thinking they probably won’t.

“I got it, Fee! But first I need you to finish something  _else!_ ”

* * *

 


	5. withywindlesdaughter-‘adventurous’ Fíli

* * *

**withywindlesdaughter asked: Fili has something adventurous he wants to try but can’t bring himself to tell Kili.**

* * *

Kíli watches his brother from across the table, spooning stew into his mouth but not really tasting it, too focused on Fíli’s strange behavior. The blond was staring into his own bowl, as if he could read the vegetables and meat like runes. Their mother directs a question at Fíli, and when he doesn’t respond after a few seconds, Kíli kicks him under the table.

Starting at the jolt, Fíli turns eyes up to his mother, who’s watching him with a worried look.

“Are you feeling okay, Fíli?”

“Ah, yes, sorry. Just thinking about something,” Fíli smiles, eyes drifting to Kíli, whose dark eyes question him without words.

“You’ve been acting strange the past few days,” Dís comments, standing and taking her empty bowl to the wash bin. Fíli glances away from his brother, avoiding the second kick to his shin and standing with his own bowl. 

“Are you still going to see Gloin’s wife tonight?” Fíli asks, nudging his mother out of the way and taking over the dishes. Kíli finishes the last of his stew and moves behind Fíli, pressing right along Fíli’s back as he stretches his arm down to set his bowl in the bin.

“Yes, the baby’s due any time now, so I’ll be staying the night,” Dís confirms, too busy ladling the stew into a larger bowl to notice Kíli’s taunting. He’s draped over Fíli’s back fully, pressing against Fíli’s backside.

_“Stop—”_

“Kíli, leave your brother alone.”

Kíli whips around with an innocent grin, though Dís isn’t facing or paying attention to them. “How’d you—”

“I’m your mother. Now, you two behave while I’m gone. Hopefully the little one is born tonight so I’ll be home in the morning.” Dís says, walking out of the room and towards her own. When she passes the doorway, Kíli turns to his brother with a grin, Fíli moving out of Kíli’s reach and following his mother.

_“Fíli!”_  Kíli hisses, following after the blond and huffing when their bedroom door is shut in his face.

“Mama, Fíli’s locked me out!” Kíli whines, Dís stepping out of her room with a small bag and giving her youngest a flat look.

“Will you two ever grow up?” She sighs, pressing a kiss to Kíli’s head and knocking on the door Fíli’s hiding behind. “Fíli? I’m leaving, watch over your brother while I’m gone.”

The door opens immediately, Fíli leaning out with a grin and kissing his mother on the cheek. “Bye Mama, good luck!”

“We’re going to need it!” Dís laughs, heading down the hall and out the door. They wave to her one last time before Kíli moves, shoving his foot in the doorway and pushing Fíli inside. He kicks the door shut and pushes Fíli toward the bed, the blond shouting half-hearted protests and pushing at Kíli.

“Stop Kíli, what are you…oh!”

They fall onto the bed, Kíli letting out a laugh when he falls onto Fíli’s chest. “What’s been going on with you?”

“Nothing!” Fíli says all too quickly, shifting his eyes away in a telltale sign of a lie. Kíli brings his arms up and settles them crossed over Fíli’s chest, leaning his chin on them and raising a brow at his brother.

“C’mon Fee, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“No, it’s not you, Kee. I was just thinking about something and I didn’t…”

“What were you thinking about? Training something or…fun something?” Kíli grins, shifting his hips to grind against his brother. Fíli lets out a squeak, hands coming up to steady Kíli’s hips.

“I…it was…”

“It’s fun something!” Kíli shouts, rolling off Fíli and sitting on his knees. He looks so much like an excited puppy that Fíli can’t help but laugh.

“It was just an idea, nothing really. How about we go—”

“No way! I wanna hear your idea!” Kíli frowns, budging his knees up against Fíli’s thigh and leaning over him. “Tell me.”

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?” Fíli sighs, pulling Kíli back onto his chest and folding his arms across the brunet’s back. “It was just an idea, really. I wanted to…I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind being blindfolded while we did…stuff, okay?”

Fíli’s actually blushing by the time he finally stutters it out, turning away from Kíli and biting his lip. “Forget it, let’s just—”

“Let’s do it!” Kíli interrupts, struggling out of Fíli’s hug and sitting up, knees nestled into the bed beside the blond. He pulls his tunic up, ripping a strip from around the bottom and jiggling it out in front of a gaping Fíli.

Kíli grins victoriously, wrapping the fabric around his eyes and falling next to Fíli on the bed. Spreading his legs invitingly, Kíli hums and begins to unlace his breeches, shoving a hand down his pants when Fíli still hasn’t moved. “C’mon Fee, where are you?”

“Kíli, you…I love you,” Fíli laughs, shaking his head before rolling over to knock Kíli’s hand away and replace it with his own.

* * *

 

 


	6. littlestsecret-Playful Waves~Fíli’s equipment

* * *

**littlestsecret asked: Sort of Prompt?: You mentioned in Playful Waves that both boys were surprised the first time Fili’s equipment made an appearance, and I can’t lie that I’m *most* curious for the details on that.**

* * *

Kíli relaxes back in the warm sand, chest heaving with exhaustion as Fíli crawls up next to him, pillowing his head on the brunet’s stomach. The sun is dipping below the horizon, and Kíli knows that he’s swam more today than he ever has before in his entire life.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to move tomorrow,” the brunet confesses, bringing a hand up and running it thought Fíli’s hair.

“Baby,” Fíli grins, his hand trailing up Kíli’s leg from knee to thigh, over the leg of his shorts and up even higher.

“What are you up to?” Kíli asks in a high voice, lifting his head and watching Fíli’s hand drift painfully closer to the bulge in his shorts. “Don’t—” 

Ignoring the human, Fíli’s fingers curl around the waistband of Kíli’s shorts, dragging them down and exposing the filling erection, flushed pink and hardening as Fíli grins up at Kíli.

“Fíli!” Kíli squawks, sitting up to push the merman away, only to have Fíli duck his head and take the cock into his mouth. “Whaa are you—ugnn!” Kíli falls back into the sand, bringing his hands up to twine in Fíli’s hair, keeping him from going all the way down.

“Fíli, Fíli, Fíli,” Kíli chants, burying his head back into the sand as Fíli bobs his head, sucking on the head of the erection before swallowing down around it. Kíli keens, tugging the blond up and rolling them down into the water.

“You idiot,” Kíli pants, kissing the blond and moaning when he tastes himself. He straddles Fíli in the shallow surf, cock sliding against slippery scales and sending a new sensation shooting down to his erection.

Fíli’s tail thrashes, something hot and heavy pooling in his abdomen as Kíli wriggles above him. He lets out a choking shout when Kili nudges him just below where scales meet skin, feeling his body shift and widening his eyes as an erection much like Kíli’s slips free.

With a strangled noise he pushes Kíli off, the brunet letting out a shout as he lands in the water, arms and legs flailing wildly. He sits up quickly, narrowed eyes shifting down to Fíli’s lap before the blond can get down into deeper water.

“What’s—is that…oh gods!” Kíli mumbles stupidly, Fíli ducking his head and trying to slip around him into the water. Getting to his knees, Kíli scrambles over to Fíli, plopping down onto his tail and keeping him still, Fíli throwing a hand out and lightly scraping Kíli with his nails.

“Stop!” Fíli snarls, more defensive than angry, though Kíli doesn’t seem to notice at all. His eyes are fixed on the protruding flesh, and in a reckless move, he reaches a hand out and closes around it. Fíli stills immediately, throwing his head back with a silent scream and bucking his hips up reflexively.

“Oh Fee,” Kíli groans, nudging up over Fíli and lining his cock up against the blond’s. He brings his other hand around, making a tight circle and urging Fíli to thrust against both his cock and his hands. “That’s it, Fee, oh Mahal that’s good!”

“Not…weird?” Fíli grunts, raising his tail to slip Kíli closer, his hands finding Kíli’s hips as the water splashes around them,

“Is mine weird?” Kíli asks distractedly, the feeling of Fíli’s cooler erection against his own heated one has his head spinning.

“No!”

“Yours isn’t either, I promise. It’s perfect, Fee,” Kíli’s hips are rocking erratically now, thrusting against the tight circle of his hands and Fíli.

With a garbled shout in a strange language, Fíli comes, Kíli following only seconds behind. They both continue to thrust, prolonging their orgasms as their spend mixes on Kíli’s hands and Fíli’s stomach.

“Oh shit, that was…awesome.” Kíli breathes, falling to the side and into the water, pushing his hair back and laying his head on Fíli’s shoulder. They watch as Fíli’s spent cock slips back inside his body, turning to look at each other with wide eyes.

“That’s different,” Kíli shrugs, sitting up and using his hands to wash Fíli’s chest, splashing the dirty water to the side. “You’re so hot, Fee, now I can repay all those favors I owe you,” he grins, leaning down to give Fíli a kiss on parted lips.

The merman pulls him down on top of his chest, wrapping Kíli in his arms and bringing his tail up to splay across his back. “Hmm, like that.”

“Me too, we definitely need to do that more often,” Kíli grins against him, squeezing Fíli tight and snuggling into the embrace.

* * *

 

 


	7. bilboofbagend-Fíli’s first stubble

* * *

**bilboofbagend asked: I would really love a drabble where young Fili first finds facial hair on his face and is super excited and proud and tells everybody(Thorin, his mother etc.), but they are too busy doing chores and stuff to really care so Fili is really sad and then Kili comes up to him and is even more excited than Fili himself and wants to touch and cheers his big bro up**

* * *

 

“Mama! Mama look!” Fíli yells, rounding the corner and running into the kitchen. Dís spares him a half glance, the heavy pot she’s holding tipping to the side before her concentration shifts back to the bubbling stew.

“Fíli, stay out of the kitchen!” Dís shouts, carrying the pot across the room and setting it in the sink.

“But Mama, I wanted to—”

“Fíli, please, I need to finish this for Ori’s birthday party, you can show me whatever it is later.” Dís throws over her shoulder, Fíli’s shoulders dropping as he turns from the kitchen. With a sigh he kicks at the floorboards, fingers reaching up to scratch at the new stubble lining his jaw.

Heading out the front door, Fíli walks towards the market to find his uncle and Kíli. Thorin had taken Kíli to the forge to keep him out of Dís’ way, but was given explicit instructions to keep him away from the forge equipment at all costs. 

Fíli kicks at the stones on the path, grinning up at the few people he passes, though the dwarrows just give him a hurried smile. He frowns in disappointment, heading down the street and pushing the door to the forge open.

Kíli’s nowhere in sight, and when he steps behind the counter and back into the main room, Thorin’s growl stops him in his tracks.

“Fíli, out! You know you’re not supposed to be back here.”

“I know, but Uncle!”

“Fíli,” Thorin snaps, dropping the sword he’s working on stalking over to Fíli. He picks the blond up by the back of his shirt, carrying Fíli to the back door and tossing him into the small courtyard. “I won’t tell your mother, but you need to stay out of the shop while I—”

“Uncle please! Why won’t anyone listen to me!”

“Stop this at once, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say after work, but you and your brother are too young to—”

“Forget it!” Fíli shouts, face screwing up with tears as he takes off into the small forest at the back of the property. Thorin shakes his head, heading back inside and leaving Fíli to his brother.

 

* * *

 

Before Fíli even gets past the tree line, a small figure darts out and slams into his side, Kíli’s giggling following. Falling back into his bottom, Fíli lets out a cry, wrapping his arms around Kíli so he doesn’t get jarred from the impact.

“Fee!” Comes the childish laugh, the blond wiping at his eyes to try and get rid of any trace of tears. Kíli’s smile turns to a frown when he watches his brother scrub at his eyes, though it turns again to wild excitement when he spots the stubble on his brother’s face.

“Fíli, what’s that?”

“What’s what?” Fíli sniffs, sitting up straighter when Kíli runs his chubby hands along the stubble. Fíli’s face breaks out into a grin, shifting his hands to steady his brother’s bouncing.

“It’s my beard, Kee! It’s growing in!”

“Fíli’s beard! Fíli’s beard!” Kíli claps, slapping his hands to his own face trying to feel for anything on his face. Shaking his head, Kíli cups Fíli’s face again, leaning forward and rubbing his nose along the blond scruff. “So pretty, Fee.”

“Thanks, Kíli,” Fíli smiles, hugging his brother close and sighing happily. “I love you, Kee, no one else cares about my beard.”

“Love you too, Fee,” Kíli smiles rubbing his cheek against Fíli’s and launching into another round of giggles at the soft scratch. “Mama and Uncle love Fee  _and_  his beard!” Kíli says surely, locking his hands with Fíli’s and squeezing tightly.

“Lets go home!” Kíli shouts, tugging Fíli to his feet and dragging him out of the trees and around the side of the forge. Thorin watches them from the doorway, shaking his head and setting about cleaning up as his nephews’ laughter fills the air.

* * *

 


	8. nekomancy-Fíli comes home early

* * *

**nekomancy said: Fili has been gone with thorin for a while and comes back sooner than expected and surprises kili.**

* * *

Kili stands from his crouch, wiping the sweat from his brow and stretching his arms behind his head. The sun is warm against his bare skin, and Kíli smiles when Minty trots up to his side.

“Hey, Minty,” Kíli grins, scratching the pony’s neck and grinning when she sniffs at his pockets. “I don’t have anything for you today, I’m working,” Kíli laughs, ruffling Minty’s shaggy head and picking his hammer back up.

“I’ve got to fix this fence before Uncle and Fíli get home next week.” Kíli digs around for his sack of nails, putting a few in his mouth and bending back down to fix the loose boards.

Minty huffs, pushing at Kíli and trying to knock him onto his bottom. “Mintyyyy! I’ve got to finish!” Kíli laughs, dropping his hammer onto the dirt and grabbing at the pony’s head. He rolls onto his back and laughs when Minty nips at his stomach. “I’m never going to get this finished!” 

“That’s nothing new,” a voice cuts through the air, Kíli jerking up and almost crashing into Minty.

“Fíli?”

“Rolling around with the ponies, Kee?” Fíli laughs, watching with amusement as Kíli scrambles to his feet. He slips through the boards of the fence, standing in front of his brother with barely contained excitement.

“You’re home early!” Kíli shouts, bouncing on his heels and holding himself back from attacking his brother. Fíli opens his arms invitingly, but Kíli shakes his head with a frown. “I’m all sweaty and dirty.”

Shaking his head, Fíli pulls his brother close, wrapping his arms around Kíli and breathing in the scent of sweat and the forest. “I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you so much, Fee,” Kíli whispers, burying his face in Fíli’s hair and breathing in the scent of his brother. “Why’d you come back so early?”

“We made better time that Uncle had planned,” Fíli said, pulling back and looking his brother over. “I swear you’ve grown a few inches since I’ve seen you last.”

“It’s been less than a month!” Kíli grins, tugging Fíli towards the river and bending down to wash his hands. He starts babbling about everything he’s done while Fíli’s been gone, letting out a shrill scream when Fíli nudges him with his boot and sends him tumbling into the river.

“Fíli! How could you?”

“You stink, nadadith!” Fíli chuckles, stripping off his tunic off and stepping out of his breeches. He steps to the side when Kíli’s own breeches sail past his head, wading into the water and tumbling into the water when Kíli pulls his foot out from under him.

“You dirty goblin!” Fíli growls, tackling Kíli into the water and dunking his head under. Kíli wiggles from his hold, sinking below the water with a grin that has Fíli worried. “What are you—Kíli!”

The brunet surfaces with a smile, sending Fíli’s undergarments sailing to the shore. Fíli ducks to keep his bottom half submerged, though there’s no one around to witness his glorious bum. Kíli throws his own underwear to the shore, pulling Fíli by the hand deeper into the water.

“Kíli, what are you doing?!”

“Live a little, Fee! I missed you!” Kíli giggles, pulling his brother down so just their heads are above the water. Kíli leans forward and presses a kiss to Fíli’s lips, hands snaking down to cup Fíli’s bottom.

Grunting against Kíli’s lips, Fíli slips his own hand around Kíli’s ass, fingering the crease and finding the puckered entrance he’s missed for too long. He slips the tip of his finger inside the brunet, eyes widening when it glides in easily.

“What have you been up to since I left?” Fíli grins against Kíli’s shoulder, dipping his finger inside and crooking it just right. Kíli lets out a moan, trying to move even closer to Fíli.

“Let’s go home,” Kíli breathes into Fíli’s ear, biting the shell of it and rocking forward so his erection bumps against Fíli’s.

“Yeah,” Fíli smiles, pulling away and heading for the shore, Kíli eyeing his ass appreciatively as he goes.

* * *

 


	9. dancingintherain-allnight-insecure Fíli-reassuring Kíli

* * *

**dancingintherain-allnight said: What about Fíli/Kíli and insecure Fíli and assuring Kíli? Can be smut if you like, or fluff :)**

* * *

“…and as my heir, it will all be yours one day,” Thorin says, folding the map and giving Fíli a small smile. The blond nods, though his smile is hesitant, one that doesn’t reach his eyes. Thorin accepts it, though, nodding to dismiss Fíli and splaying another map out across his desk.

Fíli quickly leaves his uncle’s study, heading out into the sunshine and starting his trek home. His mind is filled with thoughts of Erebor and her treasures, the vast cavern of gold and jewels hid uncle described ruined by the thought of the dragon hoarding it. Shaking his head, Fíli passes the practice grounds, spotting his younger brother among a few other dwarrows.

Taking a step towards the group Fíli stops, not wanting to weigh Kíli down with his dark thoughts. He continues on towards home, knowing that he’d at least be alone in the cottage, his mother with Gloin’s wife for the day.

What he doesn’t see is Kíli watching him, ignoring the dwarrows around him and focusing on his brother. There’s something off about his golden haired brother, and Kíli decides he’s done practicing for the day.

 

* * *

Fíli slips into the cottage and heads right for his bedroom, stripping out of his heavy clothes and crawling into bed in just his undergarments. Kíli’s just gotten a new bow, so he probably won’t be home until much later, after Fíli’s been able to sort out his thoughts and push everything down.

Lying in bed, Fíli’s mind runs over everything Thorin had spoken to him about. Much of it was the same stuff, about being an heir and taking over as King when Thorin does pass, but the part about the gold sickness was new. Fíli’s known of the sickness that took his grandfather, but he never knew it had gone so far back in the line of Durin.

Shifting to his side, Fíli stares at the wall, wondering what kind of king he would make. He doesn’t hear the door being pushed aside, Kíli slipping into the room almost naked and giving his brother’s covered from a frown.

Fíli sighs when he feels the bed dip, turning to see his brother slip beneath the covers with him. “I should have known,” he smiles softly, Kíli spooning up behind him and wrapping his arms around Fíli’s chest.

“What’s the matter,” Kíli starts in right away, never really being one for dodging the question. Fíli remains silent, wondering if he should try lying, though he known in the end Kíli will be able to tell if he is or not.

“I was just thinking,” he decides to try and dodge, but Kíli huffs and rolls him over onto his back, shifting to straddle Fíli with a knowing look.

“I saw you when you came by the practice arena from Uncle’s, I want to know what you were thinking about. And don’t try and lie!” Kíli moves his hands up the sides of Fíli’s chest, thumbs rubbing at the hard muscles beneath his skin. The blond sighs, closing his eyes and bringing his own hands up to grip Kíli’s wrists.

“We talked about Erebor,” are the four words that Kíli hears, everything falling into place as he sighs in understanding. He bends at the waist, laying flush against Fíli’s warm skin and bringing his hands up to grip hard shoulders.

Kíli knows about Erebor, he’s learned of it since he was old enough to listen. The dwarrow haven in the lonely mountain, home to the line of Durin and their rightful kingdom, overflowing with treasures and gold.

He also knows the strain of Erebor, how heavily the mountain rests on his uncle’s shoulders, on Fíli’s shoulders. Kíli only hears the half of it, but as the heir, Fíli must learn  _everything_.

“Fee, what did you learn?” Kíli mumbles, because it doesn’t matter if he isn’t the heir, Fíli still tells him everything. It’s just like when they were kids, never wanting the other to be left out. Almost no one knows, but Kíli can wield his brother’s twin swords with ease just as Fíli can hit a target with an arrow.

They’re two parts of the same whole, and nothing can ever change that.

“We talked about the treasure…and what goes along with it,” Fíli says reluctantly, reaching an arm up to throw over his eyes. Kíli makes a noise for him to continue, but Fíli remains silent.

It’s at that moment when Kíli realizes just what they’ve talked about. Of course he knows about Thror, how he went mad with the gold sickness, but they’ve never heard all the details.

“Did Uncle talk about…Thror? Is that why you…”

“He spoke of the sickness, of just how far back in the line of Durin it goes,” Fíli says quietly, protesting when Kíli reaches up to drag his arm back.

“What if I become like him? Blinded to everything by the sight of gold. What if Uncle has made a mistake naming me his heir.”

And there it is, the root of Fíli’s insecurity. Kíli sits up and shakes his head, chuckling a bit, much to Fíli’s displeasure. “Do you think that would truly happen? That I would allow such a thing?” Kíli asks seriously, shifting down to press his budding arousal against Fíli’s.

“I…we cannot know for certain,” Fíli huffs, hands reaching up to grab at Kíli’s thighs.

“I know for certain, Fíli, that I would never let such a thing happen. You are  _my_  king, Fíli, and I will not let you go astray,” Kíli swears, moving to the side and stripping Fíli’s undergarments off. He shimmies out of his own before reclaiming his seat on the blond’s hips, rubbing their thickening lengths together. “Do you understand, _nadad_?”

“Kíli,” the blond breathes, his mouth stolen in a kiss as Kíli leans back down. Their erections slip against each other, but it’s nowhere near the friction they need. Fíli whines against Kíli’s mouth, one of the brunet’s hands coming up to wrap around them both, the other disappearing behind himself.

“I’m all the treasure you need, Fee,” Kíli murmurs in a silky voice, working a finger into himself and wincing at the dry stretch. Switching hands, he uses their precum to ease his finger inside himself, Fíli still oblivious to the actions.

“You are, Kíli, you’re my treasure,” Fíli moans, bucking against Kíli’s hand and bringing his own hand up to help wrap around the full arousals. “Mine to ravish.”

“Yes, yours, all yours,” Kíli babbles, slipping two fingers inside himself and moaning into Fíli’s mouth. The blond leans back and gives Kíli a heated look, eyes widening when he realizes just what Kíli’s doing.

“What are you—”

“I’m going to show you,” Kíli pants, shifting onto his knees and stroking the preslick along Fíli’s cock, lining up and slowly sinking down onto the thick length.

“Kíli, you don’t have to…”

“I want to,” comes the whispered response, Kíli shifting his eyes down to lock with his brother’s. When he’s fully seated, Kíli reaches a hand out and meets Fíli’s halfway, entwining their fingers and looking at Fíli with love and adoration. “You’re so good, Fee, so hot and hard inside me.”

“Yeah?”

Kíli leans down to take Fíli’s lips in a kiss, murmuring against his mouth and drawing himself up a few inches to slide back down. “My king takes such good care of me, giving what I want,” Kíli lifts himself up again, and this time Fíli thrusts up when he slams back down. “What I need.”

“I want you, Kíli, only you,” Fíli pants, thrusting up into the tight heat of his brother and grinding his head back into the pillows when Kíli shifts his hips around in circles when he’s full of Fíli.

“I love you,  _nadad_ , love you inside of me and close to me,” Kíli babbles, moaning loudly when Fíli wraps a hand around his leaking erection. “Love when you take care of me.”

“This is the only treasure I want, Kíli, just you and me,” Fíli states, shoving up inside Kíli and making him scream, free hand scrabbling against Fíli’s chest to try and find an anchor. He rolls them, sliding out and then back inside the brunet in one swift thrust.

“The gold sickness will not take you, Fíli, I swear my life on it,” Kíli’s eyes are serious when he states this, something warm and right blossoming in Fíli’s heart. “I’ll be waiting for you each night, ready to give what you need, always.”

Fíli’s thrusts increase, and when he pulls Kíli’s leg up over his shoulder, the brunet wails as his spot is rammed. “Fuck, right there, Fee! Plunder your treasure, take it all!”

“I love you,” Fíli groans, his knee slipping and forcing him even deeper, the head of his cock pressing incessantly against that spot inside his brother. There are tears leaking out of Kíli’s eyes, and with another pass at his prostate, Kíli comes with a shout, locking his arms around Fíli’s neck and spilling into his hand.

Fíli follows not long after, Kíli dropping his legs and locking them behind Fíli’s back, pulling him even deeper as he empties inside the hot cavern of his brother. Fíli moans, hips moving in small jerks as he rides out the feeling, collapsing down onto Kíli and trying to catch his breath.

Kíli noses into his neck, and when Fíli moves to pull back, he makes a whining sound that has Fíli freezing. “Stay inside, stay here, Fee,” Kíli murmurs, blinking sleepy eyes open and giving Fíli a soft smile. The blond complies, rolling onto his back and bringing Kíli up onto his chest.

They lay there for a long time, and when being inside Kíli becomes too much, Fíli slips out with a low moan from the both of them. Fíli moves out of bed to fetch a damp cloth, Kíli smiling when he feels his brother’s seed leaking from his thoroughly fucked hole.

When Fíli returns, Kíli stretches like a cat as he’s cleaned, Fíli swiping his behind and placing a soft kiss to the puckered hole.

“Hmmm, that’s nice,” Kíli mumbles, eyes fighting to stay open as Fíli lies down beside him. Kíli reaches for his brother, wrapping one leg around Fíli’s and molding himself tight up against the hard muscles of Fíli’s body.

‘Thanks, Kíli,” Fíli whispers, pressing a kiss to Kíli’s sweat damp hairline, the brunet humming and burying even closer.

“I meant it, Fíli,” Kíli says tiredly, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. “Where you go I go, and if the gold sickness tries to take you, I’ll give you something better to love than a stupid pile of gold.”

Fíli laughs at that, searching for Kíli’s lips and placing a searing kiss there.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

 

 

 


	10. nekomancy-Kíli likes sweaty Fíli

* * *

**nekomancy asked: Fili/Kili - Kili likes to watch Fili when he is working the forge. He likes it better when his brother is done and he is all sweaty. XD**

* * *

Ever since he could remember, Kíli’s loved going down to the forge. It might be the warmth of the small shop, or the fascinating way his Uncle Thorin and Gloin take seemingly useless hunks of metal and create one of a kind masterpieces. Kíli can sit for hours watching them work, and it only gets better when Fíli begins to learn the trade.

Kíli takes up carving leather in the shop to help his uncle out, but he really just wants to watch his brother. Fíli is so focused on his work he barely notices anything else, definitely not the stare Kíli fixes on him.

It starts out just watching in fascinated awe, how Fíli nods and listens and commits each word Thorin says to memory. As they get older, though, Kíli begins to notice other things, like how Fíli’s forehead is the first thing that begins beading with sweat, the beads of perspiration gathering and running in small lines down Fíli’s broad chest.

The summer months are even better, and Kíli doesn’t mind the sweltering heat as long as he can watch his brother bend and mold the hot metal. Summer also means Kíli gets to braid Fíli’s hair, and not just the few braids Fíli usually wears. On the days Fíli goes to the forge all day, he has Kíli braid his thick hair into a single braid that falls heavily over his shoulder.

Kíli eyes that braid now, the way it brushes against the damp chest. Fíli sets the blade he’s been working on down, lifting an arm and wiping the sweat on his forehead. His abdominal muscles flex under the movements, Kíli’s head snapping down when Fíli glances his way.

“Almost finished Kee?” Fíli asks, beginning to put his tools away and watching his brother with a grin.

“Uhh yeah,” Kíli mumbles without looking up. He fiddles with the leather strap in his hand, which he had actually finished about an hour ago. They’ve stayed late so Fíli could get most of a new dagger done, Kíli opting to keep his brother company. Setting the strap on the table, Kíli looks up and sees Fíli standing next to him.

“Let’s go home,” Fíli says, reaching up and brushing his braid over his shoulder, a knowing smirk spreading across his face. Kíli’s eyes track the movement, heat curling low in his stomach as he forces his eyes away.

“Right,” Kíli half chokes, trying to disguise it as a cough as he leans down to collect his bag and stands quickly. He rocks backwards when he almost collides with his brother, arms flailing out and knocking his set of tools over onto the leather he’s been working on. Fíli’s hands shoot out to grab hold of shaking shoulders, steadying the brunet with a chuckle.

“Careful there, Kíli, wouldn’t want to mess up the strap you’ve been pretending to work on while secretly watching me.”

Kíli really does choke now, his hands coming up to push at Fíli’s sweaty chest, only to slide down and inadvertently feel the hard muscles. Fíli wraps his arms around his brother, Kíli moaning as Fíli squishes him to his damp chest and buries his nose in dark hair.

“H-how long…”

“Always, really. There’s no way you could hold focus on  _scraps of leather_  for so long, I don’t know who you were trying to fool.” Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli’s cheek, pulling back and leading his brother towards the door.

“Let’s go home and have a bath, we both need one.” Fíli glances over his shoulder with a smirk, Kíli returning it with a sigh and grin of his own.

* * *

[   
](http://liddie0.tumblr.com/post/66049449808)   


 


	11. my prompt-baby!Kili helps

* * *

 

Fíli sits on the stump outside the cottage, watching his uncle with wide blue eyes as he explains the best way to chop firewood. There isn’t a cloud in the sky and Fíli loves the feel of sunlight warming his skin.

“You must have a firm grip on the axe, Fíli, or you will be a danger to yourself.” Thorin tells the blond boy, Fíli nodding eagerly as his fingers twitch to mirror the movements. Hazarding a glance at the cottage Thorin motions Fíli forward, the young dwarrow up and off his seat in seconds.

“There you go, like that. No, that hand has to be lower so you get more leverage, that’s it.”

Fíli's grinning as he holds the large weapon, eyes shining when he turns them up to his uncle. “When can I learn to use an axe, Uncle?”

“Not for a while yet, I’m afraid your mother would have my head,” the brunet chuckles, Fíli stepping back and watching with sharp eyes as Thorin sets a log up onto the stump and hacks through it effortlessly. “Though we might be able to practice with daggers soon.”

The blond clasps his hands together happily, plopping back down onto his makeshift seat and wriggling with excitement.

Back up in the cottage, Kíli stumbles away from where he’s been playing in the living room and heads into the kitchen. Dís gives him a smile, setting the heavy pot onto the stove and walking over to her youngest. “Hello Kíli!”

“Mama, want Fee,” Kíli grins, latching chubby fingers into Dís’ skirts and looking up. She leans down to press a kiss to wild hair, Kíli blowing raspberries nosily and looking around for his brother.

“You’re brother’s outside with Uncle Thorin,” Dís tells him with a wave towards the back door, Kíli letting her free and wobbling over to look outside. Thorin’s just put in the summer screen door and Kíli can just peek over the wood to see into the backyard through the mesh.

“Fee,” Kíli points to the brother, finger hitting the mesh and bouncing back. He watches his uncle’s movements for a few seconds before his eyes shift to the golden hair of his brother, little hands pushing at the wood to try and get the door open.

“No, Kíli, you need to stay inside.” Dís walks over and sweeps the boy up into her arms, Kíli reaching toward the door with a surprised grunt. “You’re too young to be out chopping wood.”

“Fee!”

“Fíli will be in later, how about you help Mama make some lunch?” Dís tries to distract the boy, Kíli’s brown eyes watering with tears. He mustn’t cry though, because he’s a big boy now and big boys like Fíli don’t cry. “Can you help make your brother and uncle some sandwiches?”

Kíli nods as he wipes at his face with a pudgy hand, Dís setting him on the counter and fetching the meat and cheese. Pointing to the small bowl of lettuce on the counter, Dís grabs that and a tomato from the garden as well.

“I’ll cut the bread and tomato and you make the sandwiches, okay? Then we can take them outside.”

Kíli’s already stacking the meat onto the thick slice of bread, placing a slice of the white cheese and tomato to top to finish it off. “Unca Torin,” he slides it to his mother, Dís grinning to herself when she realizes Kíli’s already perceptive enough to know what her brother likes to eat.

The second sandwich is already being made, Kíli carefully piling alternating layers of meat and marbled cheese, sticking a slice of lettuce into the middle with an wrinkled nose. He tops it off with the second piece of bread, grinning in accomplishment and patting the top of the sandwich fondly. “For Fee.”

Dís wraps both sandwiches halfway with brown paper, helping Kíli down and handing him Fíli’s as they walk toward the door. “Slow now, and stay beside me.”

At Kíli’s nod she opens the door, heading down the lawn and towards the woodpile. Kíli shuffles next to her, eyes focused on the back of Fíli’s head. Thorin notices their approach, his nod to Dís making Fíli whip around with and give them a grin.

“Mama! Kee!” Kíli lets out an excited noise and stumbles over a rock, tripping forward a step before righting himself. Dís lets out a relieved sigh, handing the sandwich to Thorin and grinning down as Kíli does the same with Fíli.

“Wow, did you make this, Kee?”

Kíli grins and nods his head quickly, wild hair flying about his head in the warm breeze. He places both hands on Fíli’s leg and leans in when the blond takes a bite, giggling when Fíli makes happy noises around his meal.

“It’s really good!” Fíli helps Kíli up onto the stump with his free hand, settling his little brother beside him and holding the sandwich towards Kíli’s mouth. The tiny brunet looks to him for permission, taking a bite and chewing happily as he surveys the growing woodpile.

“Kíli watch?”

All three heads turn to Dís, Fíli and Kíli with pleading eyes and Thorin in amusement. She shifts her gaze from the boys to the axe her brother is holding to Thorin’s laughing eyes, letting out a sigh and nodding. The boys erupt into cheers, Kíli almost falling off the stump if not for Fíli’s arm around his waist.

“You stay on that stump the entire time, do you hear me?” Kili nods quickly, taking another bite of Fíli’s sandwich and wiggling over into his brother’s lap. Thorin chuckles at the brothers’ eagerness, finishing off his own meal before placing another log on the chopping block.

“Fear not, I’ll make sure he stays away.”

“That’s what you said that one time with Frerin, and if I remember correctly he almost lost a few fingers that day!”

“I was a mere dwarfling back then, it’s hardly the same!” Thorin scoffs, a fond smile tugging his lips up and mirroring on Dís’ face. The brunette dwarrow grins before heading back inside, Thorin slicing the wood in half before turning to his wide-eyed nephews.

“Looks like we’ll have to start dagger training in secret if we want to be spared your mother’s wrath.”

* * *

 

 

 


	12. my prompt~content

* * *

 

Fíli takes a deep inhale from his pipe, letting the smoke out slowly and watching it rise and disperse into the air as nothing. The surrounding area is quiet save for the breeze that ruffles the leaves, sharp ears alert for any sort of noise that could signal danger, though he doesn't expect anything his close to home.

A branch snaps to the left and Fíli's hand moves to grip one of his swords, the noisy stomping that follows putting the heir at ease. Taking another drag from the carved pipe the blond dwarf waits as the noise gets closer, a figure appearing at his side a few moments later. Wordlessly, Fíli passes the pipe to the newcomer and shifts his legs, digging the heel of his boot into the dirt before looking at the dark haired archer at his side.

"You've been holding out on me."

With a grin Fíli nods, stretching his arms out in front of him and fingering one of the smaller knives at his elbow. "It's not my fault you can't show restraint." Kíli's eyes are dark with amusement as he takes a seat, inhaling deeply before passing the pipe back to his brother.

"That's true," he muses quietly, glancing up at the stars that can just barely be seen through the tops of the trees. '"It's a good thing I have you then, brother."

"What's mine is yours." They lapse into a comfortable silence, passing the smoke around as Kíli picks up the closest sword and inspects the blade. The leather at the base of the pommel is beginning to come loose and Kíli frowns, reaching into his pocket for the small tin of sap he uses to affix the feathers to his arrows.

Fíli watches his brother work on the sword, humming quietly as he sets the the pipe down and cracks his knuckles. Kíli finishes the work within a few minutes, setting the weapon back onto the ground and leaning it against the fallen log they're sitting on. He presses his fingers together and pulls them apart, grimacing at the sticky residue he's gotten on his skin.

Glancing around to see if Fíli's brought a skin of water the younger hums an _oh well_ noise before sliding the container into his pocket, never noticing Fíli's amusement as he watches. Spitting on his hand Kíli rubs his fingers on his breeches, head whipping up when he hears Fíli's quiet laughter. "What?"

"You're such a dwarfling, Kíli." 

"I am not!" The brunet argues, finishing his cleanup and bumping his shoulder against his brother. "And surely only five years would make you a dwarfling as well."

"I'd still be older than you," Fíli relaxes a bit more in the comfort of the moment, his brother leaning heavily against his side and resting the dark mess of hair on a broad shoulder. Kíli still refuses to keep any sort of braids in, claiming it to be pointless since they slide out too easily. He instead clips a handful of the thick mane at the back of his head, securing it with one of the heavy metal clasps he and Fíli had gotten from their uncle.

"I've not heard you laugh in too long, brother." Kíli's voice is quiet and carries a weight of worry, the blond letting out a soft sigh before letting his hand be taken. "You have not tried to hide anything from me for many years, do not start again now."

"I'm not hiding anything, Kíli. My thoughts seem to run away from me lately and I have little control over them." Kíli sits back to look at the older dwarf, narrowing dark eyes when that's the only explanation he gets.

"You think me too daft to share your thoughts with?" Kíli’s tone has turned teasing and he tugs one of Fíli's growing mustache braids to get his attention. "That hurts, brother. I've attended the same lessons you have, heard the same words Mister Balin is all too happy to drone on about."

"But I actually listened to them instead of scratching images into the books." Fíli points out with a laugh, his little brother's lower lip jutting out in an all too familiar pout. "Ah yes, definitely still a dwarfling."

Kíli remains quiet as he pouts, something the elder dwarf knows won't last for too long before his brother can't remain quiet any longer. After a few moments Fíli leans over to press a kiss to the scruffy cheek, delighted when it seems to catch him off guard. The brunet's cheeks flush lightly and Fíli grins, staying close and waiting for Kíli's reply to the gesture.

The wait isn't a long one, the archer's chapped lips finding his with a simple turn of his head a few seconds later. Kíli shifts his leg and the sword between them falls to the ground, neither noticing as they share easy kisses in the secluded darkness. Kíli breaks away with a laugh when the tickling of Fíli's mustache becomes too much, a grin on both their faces as the blond leans in to rest their foreheads together.

"I would not hide from you what I cannot handle alone, I trust your help more than any other." Fíli says seriously, one hand reaching up to cup the back of his brother's neck and give a squeeze. "Even if you only listened to Mister Balin half of the time."

"I have such a mind that I only needed to listen half the time," Kíli snorts and they pull away, shifting back to sit side by side and stare into the night. Digging through his pocket Fíli refills his pipe and lights it, passing it to the brunet for the first puff. "Hey, Fee?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't tell Mister Balin I drew in the books, right?"

Fíli chuckles and clips Kíli's shoulder with his own, stretching his legs out and hooking one boot beneath his brothers. "Your secret is safe with me, Kíli."


	13. my prompt ~ grass

* * *

 

Kíli makes his way through the tall grass, the setting sun casting golden rays across the path that his feet have taken too many times to count. A soft breeze swirls about and catches the ties of his tunic, ruffling the fabric and stirring a few strands of hair up around his face. He’d attempted to give himself one large braid before he had set off from the cottage, the loose strands a testament to how poorly his hair keeps bound in the traditional dwarven way.

Reaching up to tuck the hair behind his ear Kíli smiles, spotting a familiar figure up ahead. His brother is lying in the grass with arms folded beneath his head, whistling an unfamiliar tune that makes Kíli wonder if he’d picked it up from someone at the forge today. Kíli’s bare feet make little noise on the earth as he walks toward the blond, looking out at the last bit of sun getting ready to dip below the horizon.

The youngest son of Dís lingers on the edge of the path as he notices Fíli’s far away look fixed on the clouds, not wanting to interrupt the moment Fíli’s created for himself. Kíli digs his toes into the grass and turns his own gaze skyward, the dark purples and blues that take over after the sunset showcasing the first appearance of a thousand glittering stars.

As if sensing his brother’s inner debate Fíli turns his head and watches the younger as his head tilts back, mouth parted and pulled into a childlike smile of awe as he takes in the vast beauty before them. Kíli’s head tilts back even further and he has to take a step to catch himself from tipping backward, Fíli’s chuckle pulling his attention down as a light blush colors the brunet’s cheeks.

"Fíli," he says in greeting, taking the smile he gets in response as encouragement and walking through the grass toward his brother. With all the grace of an oliphaunt Kíli settles next to Fíli, folding his legs in front of himself and picking at a hole in the knee of his trousers. "You missed supper," Kíli informs the blond, nudging him lightly with his knee.

"I figured as much, I don’t suppose you saved me anything?"

Kíli grins and leans back on his arms, threading fingers through the grass and humming noncommittally. “Not much. I’m a growing dwarf, you know. I have to eat so I can grow a fetching beard.” Fíli snorts and shakes his head, the breeze pulling unsuccessfully at the bound hair on either side of his face.

"Right, silly me to forget." Fíli snorts at the words and closes his eyes, Kíli plucking out a tall stem of grass and leaning over to tickle his brother’s face. He uses just the end to swipe along Fíli’s nose and over his cheek, getting a chuckle as a hand comes up to swat at the grass. "You’re such a dwarfling, Brother."

"Am not," Kíli denies, dropping the grass and moving to hover over the other, his hair slipping out from behind his ear and doing the same thing the grass did. The archer smiles when he sees Fíli’s nose wrinkle, leaning down even closer before a sapphire eye cracks open and spots him so close.

From Fíli’s point of view he opens his eyes to see his brother surrounded by stars, Kíli’s hair a mess and half out of his single braid though the smile on his face eclipses it all. Fíli lifts one hand to brush the loose hair back as he cups the side of Kíli’s face, a smile of his own appearing when Kíli leans down even closer to connect their lips.

The kiss is slow and easy, Kíli swinging a leg over to straddle his brother without breaking away. The weight that settles over Fíli’s body is a comfort, the blond heir moving a hand from behind his head to slip around the strong back and fist in the thin tunic. He uses the hand on Kíli’s face to tilt and deepen their kiss, legs spreading just a bit wider so the other can lie more comfortably against him.

The younger pulls back to rest their foreheads against one another and lets out a breathy sigh when their noses rub together, settling his body over Fíli’s before leaning down to breathe into starlit hair. “Can we stay like this?” Kíli whispers, enjoying the warmth Fíli’s body provides as the chill of the evening begins to set in.

"For a while." Fíli murmurs back, wrapping his arms around Kíli and gazing up into the night. The moon is full and casts a glow over the field, Kíli turning his head to rest on his brother’s shoulder as a hand comes up to rest over Fíli’s steady heart. They lie entwined beneath the night sky as Fíli whispers the tales of the stars into his brother’s ear, Kíli’s hair stirring with the wind as all else in the world falls away.


	14. my prompt ~ young!Durins - chase

* * *

 

“Fíli! Wait up!”

Kíli shouts at his brother as he runs after him, his legs not yet long enough to keep stride with his older brother as Fíli dashes from the path into the trees. Kíli skids to a stop on the wet dirt and looks around, taking off between two large oak trees when he spots a flash of Fíli’s blue tunic. “Fíli!”

“You’re as slow as an orc, Kíli!” The blond’s laughter only makes Kíli run harder, determined to catch up to Fíli and tackle him to the ground for revenge. Narrowing his eyes on the disappearing form of his brother Kíli’s foot slips on a patch of wet leaves, almost sending him toppling to the ground if not for his sudden surge of balance as he wheels his arms around in the air.

Regaining his composure the brunet dwarrow looks around for any sign of his brother, cocking his head to the side to try and listen for a hint of sound like Dwalin had taught him. He frowns when all that answers his silence is the wind and a few birdcalls, taking a step in the direction he last saw Fíli before calling out once more. “Fíli?”

A rustle of the bushes a few paces away has Kíli stepping back, knowing his brother couldn’t be so close after he last glimpsed him running in the opposite direction. Keeping dark eyes trained on the bushes Kíli continues to back up, his shoulder running into a tree and almost causing him to fall over.

A pair of rabbits emerge from the brush and Kíli sighs in relief, the sound catching their attention and sending the animals shooting off in the opposite direction. Kíli scrubs a hand over his face and pushes off from the tree, letting out a defeated sound as he beings to walk back the way he’d come from. Maybe Fíli just didn’t feel like having him tag along today.

“Fíli? I’m heading back,” he calls into to the trees, bending down to pick up a fallen branch and swinging it around like a weapon. One day he’d have his own real sword or axe, though secretly he’d been eyeing up the bow at the back of the weapons room at Gloin’s forge. Using the bow wasn’t common among dwarrows but Kíli secretly wanted nothing more than to become the best dwarven archer anyone had ever seen.

Striking forward with the branch Kíli can all but hear his uncle’s voice correcting his form, a grin breaking out as he stops to set his feet the proper way and adjust his grip. _“ **Du Bekâr** ,”_ he says in a deep voice, trying to mimic his uncle as he raises his weapon high for a strike at his invisible opponent. The sound of a twig snapping from behind has Kíli spinning around quickly, bringing the branch down toward his would-be attacker with a shout.

Luckily, Fíli is prepared to stop his younger brother’s attack with a branch of his own, using his weight to swing their weapons down until the ends bury in the soft dirt. “You’ve been practicing,” Fíli grins, quickly disarming the brunet and tossing his own branch down to follow. Kíli nods and digs a foot into the dirt to steady himself, lurching forward and using Fíli’s surprise to tackle the blond to the ground. “Kíli!”

“That’s for calling me an orc!” Kíli shouts, watching his brother’s face break out into a smile as he reaches up to ruffle the dark hair with a laugh.

“I only said you were as slow as one,” Fíli points out, his own hair wild and covered in the wet dirt he’s lying on, though he doesn’t seem to notice or care at the moment.

“It’s not my fault my legs are shorter than yours!” There’s a tiny bit of a whine in Kíli’s voice that makes his older brother laugh, Fíli leaning up and forcing the brunet to tumble further down his legs. “One day I’ll be taller than you!”

“Maybe,” Fíli teases, “but not on this day.”

Sticking his tongue out at his brother Kíli rolls to his feet and offers a hand to Fíli, pulling him up and reaching out to try and brush the leaves and pieces of moss and twigs from golden hair. “Sorry, Mama’s going to have a fit.”

“Not if you distract her while I slip in and get cleaned up,” Fíli says with a wink, brushing his sleeves off and reaching out to try and tame Kíli’s own wild hair. Kíli huffs and lets his brother fuss, feeling like he owes it to Fíli for getting him all dirty.

“It’s not gonna stay.”

Fíli dismisses the whine and turns his brother around, pulling Kíli’s hair up at the top of his head and securing it with a scrap of leather. “At least this way you can’t see all the tangled knots.” A few strands fall loose around the brunet’s face but it’s better than the wild mess from before, Kíli shaking his head and giving Fíli a toothy grin.

“Let’s go back, Mama was gonna make sweet bread today!” Grabbing his brother’s hand Kíli pulls Fíli toward the path, an eager smile on his face. “Will you play your fiddle when we get back, Fíli? Please? Mama says I need to keep practicing but you play it much better.”

With a laugh Fíli nods, trying to keep up with his brother as Kíli skips and takes sidesteps along the path toward home. “Yes, I’ll play a bit and then teach you the new melody I’ve been learning from Mister Bofur,” Fíli promises, grinning when Kíli lets out an excited shout and quickens their pace.


End file.
